All a Coincidence?
by PleadingForMore
Summary: Can a chance meeting change your life? Is there even such a thing as a coincidence? Read to find out


All A Coincidence?

Another one-shot from me so read and enjoy and leave a review I would love to hear what you guys think:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, all the rights belong to the genius that is Kenny Ortega and of Disney.**

New Years Eve 2006

"_Put your number in, I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow" " yeah" we exchanged phones and put our names, numbers and a picture of each other to add into our phone books. I handed her her Blackberry back and told her it was the most fun I'd had on my vacation and I wasn't lying, it really was. When I turned to talk more to her, she'd disappeared._

One Week Later- East High School, Albuquerque New Mexico

I cant get her out of my head. It's weird. I knew her for all of 15mins and she wont get out of my mind. She's always there; when I wake up, when I work out, when I shower(he he), hell she's even in my dreams! Its insane but I cant get her out!

Its the first day back after winter break and as I had not yet got my license I was riding the bus. I was looking forward to seeing all the guys again especially Chad Danforth, my best friend, Jason Cross my other best friend and lastly Zeke Baylor, the third musketeer. For some reason, when I got off the bus a tingle ran up my back and don into my belly. It was anticipation. For what I have no idea but it was a nice tingle and I was going with it. When I reached my friends I wished them a happy new year and asked how their vacations went. The didn't want to seem to talk about it though as all everyone was talking about was the pending championship basketball game next week and how the wildcats were gonna bag the victory. I agreed and joined in with the banter, after all the wildcats are my own team and their captain is not going to ruin the mood with insecurities he had himself. Yes you heard right, I am the captain of the wildcats.

After the mini pep rally and the bell rang everyone rushed to get to their respective home-rooms. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Myself all headed towards the dragons lair. The dragon being a very scary 50yr old lady by the name of Darbus. As I sat on top of my table my friends did the same with the tables surrounding my own. We then began to talk about the raging kegger a cheerleader had thrown just before vacation and how we got so wrecked we couldn't remember hardly any of it. All I could remember was taking pink jelly shots off of Myleen's belly in the kitchen f a very large house.

As I voiced my memories a head of dark raven curls walked past me and caught my eye. A very familiar head of curls. They were the very same curls I had been thinking of running my fingers through fro the past week. As she took her seat in the back of the class, I tried to get a look at her face but couldn't as she was bent over her book bag that was lying on the floor. The thick raven curls covered her face almost like a curtain, obscuring her face from my view.

As Mrs Darbus walked up the row of chairs furthest away from me I took out my cellphone and hid it in my lap. I didn't particularly want to get a detention and a lecture about how cell phones are corrupting the minds of society. I'm not joking: the women lives in the 18th century I'm sure of it.

I scrolled through my contacts until I came up to one name my heart fluttered at: Gabriella Montez.

I quickly pressed the call button and my heart literally stopped in joy that my hunch was right and she was actually here. All that went through my mind was 'YESSS, WOOHOOO'

The joy I felt would have still coursed through my veins had I not been caught by the dragon lady and placed into detention with the two sparkliest people in the world Ryan and Sharpay Evans , the resident brainiac Taylor Mckessie and of course the object of my thoughts: the beautiful Gabriella Montez as well as my best friend Chad. That left Jason and Zeke to tell my dad, coach of the wildcats, that his two captains were in detention with Darbus and missing free period workout. At this my heart went out tot hem because my dad was a hard ass on a good day, but after hearing this news, he would be pissed.

The bell rang at that moment and I jumped out of my seat to wait outside or Gabriella and look at her beautiful face once more. As I waited she walked out eagerly, her head swishing from side to side as if searching for something ( me I hope). I jogged to catch her and gently wrapped my hands around he wrist, tingles running up my arm. 'I don't', she finished my sentence for me, 'believe it'. She asked me why I wasn't at the lodge on new years day because she had looked for me and I explained that I had to leave early the next morning and had been so busy that calling her had completely flown out of my mind. We started down the hallway her eyes so imploring taking everything in and at that moment I could tell that something bigger was coming out of this.

5 Years Later

Today we moved into our first home in Los Angeles. We both attended college in California so we could be together, her receiving her schooling at Stanford in Palo Alto and me at Berkeley. We went through a lot to get where we are today and it amazes me everyday how we are still together. We are getting married at the start of next summer. This was decided because I proposed to her at her college graduation at the beginning of summer was a special time for us.

Gabriella trained to be a kindergarten teacher and now works at a school in down town LA while I play as a starting point guard for the Lakers after being drafted at age 21. even though we get a lot of media attention we somehow make it through. We are still as strong as we were the day we trusted each other to study at separate colleges.

Everything is working out for us. This morning I found out that me and Gabriella are having a baby and I'm so happy!

I'm 23 years old and already have everything I ever wanted: a woman who loves me just as much as I love her, i'm living my dream of being a pro baller and have a child on the way( between you and me i'm hoping it's a girl so I can spoil her and see her with my eyes and Brie's gorgeous raven curls)

It takes some people years to get everything they ever wanted. Me? I'm one of the lucky ones.

To think a chance meeting on new years eve my junior year of high school set me up for the rest of my life. And you know what?

I wouldn't change it for the world..

**Authors Note**

**This story and others like it prove that even though you may think that something is a coincidence, it proves that there's a higher power which has everything planned out just for you.**


End file.
